


The Birth Of Sorrow

by Chocolate25



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley’s Fall, Crowley’s siblings, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, How Death and War came to existence, Old Wounds, Reviving old memories, Sad Crowley, War in Heaven (Good Omens), Wings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate25/pseuds/Chocolate25
Summary: Raphaël serre d’une empoigne plus nerveuse que volontaire la lame de son épée de flamme.Celle qu’il a été donné pour combattre.Pour faire couler le sang.Lui, qui de par son nom même incarne la guérison a été donné l’ordre de blesser, de tuer, d’envoyer en Enfer d’autres anges.Raphaël laisse un rire nerveux s’échapper de sa gorge, ne pouvant y croire, et plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles, lâchant dans un éclat métallique sa lame, pour entraver ses sens jusqu’à ce que les bruits du combat s’efface et que, si il ferme les yeux et imagine avec la même force qu’il a usé pour faire naître tant d’étoiles, réussisse à imaginer que les vagues de sentiments négatifs lui parvenant ne sont que les fruits de son imagination.C’est si facile de se mentir lorsqu’on le veut autant que lui en cet instant.
Kudos: 3





	The Birth Of Sorrow

Crowley était replié sur lui même, ses ailes noires comme la nuit l’entourant, formant un cocon de ténèbres autour de son corps secoué de sanglots.  
Ses lunettes reposent non loin de là, jetées sans se soucier d’où elles pourraient atterrir par le démon roux.   
Quelques bouteilles entouraient ce dernier, trônant çà et là autour des plumes de charbon.  
Le démon fermait avec force ses yeux, cachant ses prunelles fendues telles celles d’un chat -ou plus justement, d’un serpent- alors que des souvenirs d’un passé depuis bien des millénaires révolu envahissaient brusquement son esprit.  
Un soupir tremblant s’échappa de ses lèvres alors qu’il prenait une de ses plumes dans la paume de ses mains, hésitant à la tordre et la briser entre ses poings pour finalement passer avec douceur ses doigts dessus, la couleur d’encre comme semblant se dissoudre pour révéler le blanc le plus pur, la plume rayonnant d’une lumière éthérée, divine.  
Voilà ce qu’elle était, voilà ce qu’il haïssait.  
Pas réellement, finalement, mais se plonger dans le déni était toujours plus facile que de faire face à ses demons.  
A ses démons.  
Ah ah.  
Ironie quand tu nous tient.

Au bout de quelques millénaires on finissait par s’habituer à se mentir.  
Oh, Tellement facilement.  
Celui qui se prénommait Crowley hésita encore un bref instant avant de laisser la plume choir, lentement, avec une douceur et légèreté qui le fascina presque.  
Presque.  
Jusqu’à ce que ne lui revienne en tête le dernier endroit où il avait vu de telles plumes voleter ainsi, un contexte bien moins paisible -si il l’était réellement- que celui présent.  
La Première et Grande Guerre.  
La « Révolution Glorieuse ».

—-

Des plumes voletaient tout autour de lui, tandis que le son des épées s’entrechoquant résonnaient avec une affreuse clarté à ses oreilles.  
Un crissement de métal.   
Un grognement sous l’effort.  
Un cri suraigu.  
Le floc d’un liquide touchant le sol, d’une teinte dorée qui vint couvrir sa joue.  
Le son d’un cri alors que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds pour laisser chuter le blessé, ses ailes semblant s’enflammer dans le processus, un râle d’agonie suivant sa progression.  
Raphaël observe avec horreur, l’ange pour lequel il n’a rien pu faire, le sang versé sans qu’il ne puisse l’empêcher, la douleur ressentie sans qu’il ne puisse la guérir.  
L’archange observe avec une horreur absolue la Guerre qui fait rage autour de lui.  
Et lui, au centre de ce chaos au cœur même du Paradis, ne peut que se demander à quel point cet ange déchu doit souffrir en cet instant.   
Un ange semblable à ceux qui s’affrontent en ce moment même. Frère contre frère, sœur contre sœur.  
Raphaël les observe, tétanise, figé sur place, ne pouvant croire à ce qui se passe devant lui.  
Douleur.  
Peur.  
Souffrance.  
Tant de sentiments négatifs qui régnent autour de lui.  
Douleur.  
Déchirement.  
Foi.  
Souffrance.  
Les sentiments sont tous les mêmes, tous les mêmes touslesmêmestouslesmêmestouslesmêmes.  
Raphaël sent de solitaires sillons d’eau couler le long de ses joues.  
Il ne sait pas ce que c’est.  
Des... larmes ?  
Il n’y en a jamais vu ou eu depuis qu’il a été créé.  
Et pourtant, devant la Guerre qui se déchaîne devant ses yeux il ne peut qu’exprimer les sentiments le déchirant de cette manière.

Raphaël sent les questions affluer dans son esprit.  
Pourquoi tant de souffrance ? Pourquoi ne puis-je rien faire pour la soigner ? Pourquoi mes frères s’entretuent-ils ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi le Tout Puissant laisse-t-il ses propres créations se déchirer ainsi ? Pourquoi ne fait-il rien pour les empêcher de Chuter ?  
Raphaël est muet devant le premier carnage de l’Histoire de l’Univers.  
Et il observe, de loin, depuis l’entrebâillement de la porte de la salle dans laquelle il s’est réfugié.  
Il observe, le cœur remplit de honte, de douleur, de compassion et d’incompréhension mêlé d’une insondable tristesse le sang doré des anges se répandre sur les sols du lieu le plus sacré de la Création.  
Raphaël croise fugitivement le regard d’un ange blond dans lequel semble se refléter ses propres émotions avant que Raphaël ne referme la porte, incapable de regarder plus longtemps toute cette douleur, lui qui a été créé pour la guérir.  
Il se laisse tomber le long de la porte, lentement, non pas comme ses frères et sœurs en direction de l’Enfer.  
Le rouquin essuie d’un geste lâche les larmes s’écoulant de ses yeux, répandant un peu du liquide doré partout sur sa joue.  
Il a tellement mal.  
Il n’a pas de cœur, dans ce corps qui n’en est pas un, pas de cœur pour battre trop vite ou trop lentement, pas de cœur pour se serrer, faire se ralentir sa respiration sous le coup de la douleur.  
Raphaël n’a rien de tout cela mais ce n’est pas pour autant que son cœur en est moins endommagé.  
Il serre d’une empoigne plus nerveuse que volontaire la lame de son épée de flamme.  
Celle qu’il a été donné pour combattre.  
Pour faire couler le sang.  
Lui, qui de par son nom même incarne la guérison a été donné l’ordre de blesser, de tuer, d’envoyer en Enfer d’autres anges.  
Raphaël laisse un rire nerveux s’échapper de sa gorge, ne pouvant y croire, et plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles, lâchant dans un éclat métallique sa lame, pour entraver ses sens jusqu’à ce que les bruits du combat s’efface et que, si il ferme les yeux et imagine avec la même force qu’il a usé pour faire naître tant d’étoiles, réussisse à imaginer que les vagues de sentiments négatifs lui parvenant ne sont que fruits de son imagination.  
C’est si facile de se mentir lorsqu’on le veut autant que lui en cet instant.  
Bientôt, les bruits des combats se sont tus, tout comme les sentiments l’assaillant en vagues.  
Bientôt, il ouvre les yeux, essuie l’humidité sur ses joues.  
Bientôt, aucun bruit ne résonne plus au Paradis.  
Alors Raphaël se lève. Prend avec reluctance la lame qui lui a été confiée.  
Il la prend et fait face au champ de guerre.  
Quelques anges sont étendus au sol, leurs yeux vides fixant sans voir. Ils sont tous différents, tous différents et pourtant semblables.  
La Mort et la Guerre, futur cavaliers de l’Apocalypse, sont pour la Première Fois nés au cœur du Paradis même.  
Et tout ce que Raphaël peut faire c’est fixer avec sidération les corps immobile, ne saisissant même pas le concept de pouvoir ainsi cesser tout simplement d’exister.  
Il ne comprend pas.  
Pourquoi lui a-t-on donné le but de soigner sans lui dire qu’il pourrait échouer ?

Il n’y a plus personne autour de lui, plus personne hormis les cadavres laissés là.  
Personne hormis lui même.  
Alors Raphaël avance, il avance alors qu’une léthargie emplie de choc prend possession de lui.  
« Tu es trop sensible, Raph. »  
Il entend la phrase répété tant de fois par Gabriel résonner à ses oreilles.

Raphael marche, pour il ne sait combien de temps, à la vaine recherche de quiconque à aider, à sauver, ses ailes comme deux poids mort dans son dos, elles qu’il n’avait jamais considéré que comme sa fierté sont désormais couvertes aux extrémités du sang divin nappant le sol.  
Ils sont tous là, réunis, les Sept moins lui.  
Jophiel, Chamuel, Uriel, Zadkiel, Gabriel et Michael.  
Ils sont tous là, discutant les uns avec les autres, les yeux illuminés, animés.  
Raphaël sent son monde se fragmenter autour de lui, partir en poussière, poussière d’étoiles.  
Il s’approche, lentement, toujours silencieux.  
Ils apparaissent heureux, discutant avec vivacité, aucune trace dorée ne couvrant leur vêtements, comme si tout cela n’avait jamais été qu’un mauvais rêve -un cauchemar, on les nommerait- et qu’ils débattaient simplement des nouvelles étoiles à créer.  
Raphaël aurait presque pu se laisser berner si ce n’était pour les lames à leurs côtés et les cris d’agonie qui résonnent encore à ses oreilles.  
L’archange roux s’approche, jusqu’à ce que les six autres ne le remarquent.  
-Raphaël ! Tu as vu ce qu’il s’est passé ? Enfin, évidemment que oui, tu y as participé. Nous avons tous chassés la vermine du Paradis ! N’est-ce pas parfait ? Désormais plus aucun cœur corrompu ne trouvera jamais sa place parmi la pureté de nos rangs, les rebelles ont été mis à bas et à nouveau le paradis peut continuer d’exister comme à sa Création, plus aucune langue d’argent et de traitre se faisant passer pour nos frères et sœurs. Le Paradis est purgé.

Zadkiel affirma avec toute la conviction de celui persuadé d’avoir raison, les plumes de ses ailes gris pâles hérissées pour grandir sa présence et affirmer au monde sa fierté.  
Raphaël le fixa de son regard doré avec incompréhension.  
Comment peut-il dire cela, alors qu’il vient d’occire ceux avec lequel il entretenait des liens amicaux, familiaux, le jour précédent ?  
Une phrase fait écho en lui:  
« Les plus grandes horreurs de notre monde sont commises par des personnes tout à fait sincères. »  
Ce n’est pas seulement Zedkiel qui pense avoir agi de la bonne manière, tous les autres archanges hochent la tête en assentiment.  
Ils croient tous que la Guerre, l’Enfer et la Mort sont la solution.  
Ils croient tous avoir accompli la volonté de Dieu en agissant ainsi.  
La froideur s’étant emparé de son être se renforce encore, plus qu’il ne l’aurait jamais cru possible si il ne le ressentait pas par lui-même. Ce sentiment glacé, vicieux, s’infiltre sous sa peau jusqu’à s’être introduit dans toutes les parcelles de son corps. Il sent son souffle lui être volé, et c’est tout juste si il ne cesse pas de vivre.   
Autrefois ils n’avaient été qu’une idée, sans corps, pensées propre. Ils n’avaient été qu’un but.  
Raphaël regrette cette époque là désormais, il avait adoré le principe du libre arbitre, mais ne savait pas si il pouvait toujours le faire si il menait à de telles atrocités.  
Ils étaient des anges, créés pour être parfait.  
Qu’adviendrait-ils des hommes, si le libre arbitre leur était donné ? Qu’adviendrait-il de leur monde ? Serait-il déchiré par la Guerre ou la Mort comme l’était le Paradis en ce moment même ?  
Était-ce là la destinée tracée par Dieu ?  
Inventeraient-ils même pire que ce qui venait d’être créé dans le lieu le plus sacré de la Création ?  
Était-ce même possible ?  
Cette simple idée le fit frissonner.  
Raphaël espérait que non, de tout son être.  
Dieu n’aurait jamais dû donner le libre arbitre aux anges.  
Raphaël ferma les yeux, alors que Uriel se lançait dans une autre diatribe contre ceux qui furent leur frères et sœurs.  
Ne comprenaient-ils pas, tous, qui avaient été issus de l’Amour de Dieu, créés pour aimer ?  
Ne voyaient-ils pas à quel point la haine et la fierté déplacée avait corrompu leur cœur ?  
Raphaël ne pouvait pas rester ici, au milieu de tout ceux qui se proclamaient Anges mais dont le cœur étaient bien moins pur que celui de leur frères et de leur sœurs désormais Démons.  
Raphaël se leva, ignora ses frères (ça faisait mal de voir ceux qu’il aimait d’un amour si pur, qu’il avait vu grandir et dont il avait été part de l’éducation, en tant que grand frère, le regarder comme si il était celui qui se trompait, comme si il devrait célébrer avec eux la Mort et les Chutes dont il avait été témoin.  
Comme si il était celui en tort.) et partit.  
Il fit demi-tour, déploya ses ailes pour s’envoler le plus haut et le plus loin possible, où aucun autre ange ne pourrait le suivre.  
Il n’avait plus sa place ici, au milieu d’un Paradis que le sang venait de souiller, au milieu d’un univers qu’il croyait parfait et dont l’image venait de s’effondrer, sans aucun retour en arrière possible.  
Alors, il hurla sa colère et sa tristesse à l’encontre de Dieu, pour avoir laissé de tels événements prendre place. Il laissa le déchirement de sa Foi régner en lui, et l’insondable chagrin qu’il ressentait le posséder et le ronger tout entier.  
Il laissa s’exprimer tant de sentiments négatifs qu’il n’avait jusque là jamais ressenti.  
Sur ses joues coulaient un flot de larmes, intarissables, et dont chacune des gouttes semblait ternir un peu plus le monde autour de lui.  
Car qu’y avait-t-il de plus sacré que les larmes d’un ange?  
Il finit par s’effondrer, épuisé, et laissa ses genoux reposer contre son torse en silence, fermant les yeux.  
Aucune réponse de Dieu ne lui vint, et jamais auparavant il n’avait haï être un Ange qu’à cet instant précis de sa vie.  
Il sombra lentement, chuta comme on coule, lentement, doucement, paisiblement, et même ses magnifique ailes immaculées ne se teintèrent pas du noir d’onyx qu’il avait pu apercevoir chez les désormais Démons.  
Aucune réponse n’était plus claire que sa Chute, pour Raphaël.  
C’était un événement qu’il rapporterait d’une manière désinvolte plus tard, comme si en cette journée n’avait pas été celle durant laquelle s’était effondré tout son monde et sa Foi.  
Il n’était pas vraiment tombé, pas plus qu’il n’avait Chuté, il avait comme glissé.  
C’était le jour de la Mort de Raphaël l’Archange, et la naissance de l’actuel Crowley, le Démon, le Tentateur Originel, le Serpent d’Eden.  
C’était à cet événement que repensait Crowley, à cette autre vie et au jour où il l’avait abandonnée.  
Il avait émergé de ses cendres et, furieux de voir ses ailes toutes aussi blanches qu’elles l’avaient été les avait teintées des cendres infernales. Ainsi, enduites des cendre de l’Enfer même, leur pureté avait été recouverte d’un manteau de ténèbres. Pour Crowley, ça avait été un renouveau, une renaissance.  
Mais désormais... Crowley ne savait pas quoi faire de la plume immaculée en face de lui, devrait-il la brûler ? La faire disparaitre d’un miracle ?  
Il ne le pouvait, malgré l’envie qui le tenaillait. C’était le souvenir douloureux d’un passé révolu. Et pourtant...  
Il en était incapable.  
Quelque chose de Raphaël demeurait-il toujours en lui ?  
Crowley repoussa au loin les bouteilles d’alcool, entourant ses genoux de ses bras comme il l’avait fait il y avait des millénaires de cela.  
Non.  
Raphaël était mort. Il avait périt lors de cette lente et agonisante chute du Paradis jusqu’en Enfer.  
N’est-ce pas ?


End file.
